gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Someday We'll Be Together
Someday We'll Be Together by The Supremes is featured in Dreams Come True, the thirteenth and final episode of Season Six. It is sung by Mercedes with back-up from a church choir. Mercedes is being recognized and gets chosen to go on tour but she can't seem to say goodbye to her friends so she sings this song as a thank you and ends with her last final goodbye. Lyrics Mercedes: Ooo, Woo-ooo, Yeah, Ooo, The Choir (Mercedes): Someday (Uh huh) we'll be together Mercedes (The Choir): We'll be together Yeah, You're far away From me my love (My baby) And just as sure my, my baby As there are stars above Mercedes with the Choir: I wanna say, wanna say, wanna say The Choir (Mercedes): Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We'll be, we'll be together, yeah) Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We'll be together, oh yeah) Mercedes (The Choir): My love is yours, baby Oh, right from the stars (Oo, oo, oo) You, you, you posses my soul now honey (Possess my soul now honey) And I know, I know you own my heart And I wanna say The Choir (Mercedes) Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We're gonna be together, be together, baby!) ('''and Mercedes: Someday) We'll be together (We'll be together, oh!) Mercedes (The Choir): Long time ago My, my sweet thing I made a big mistake, honey I say I said goodbye Mercedes with the Choir: Oh, oh baby Mercedes (The Choir): Ever, (Ever) ever, ever, ever, and ever (Ever) Ever since that day (Every since that day) (All I wanna do) Now, now all I, all I wanna do is (All I wanna do is) Oh is cry, (Cry) cry, (Cry) (with the Choir: cry!) Mercedes (The Choir): Hey, I long for you (Oh, baby) every, every night Woo, just to kiss your sweet, sweet lips, Baby, (Kiss your sweet lips) Hold you ever, ever so tight (And I wanna say) And I wanna say The Choir (Mercedes) Someday (Oh!) ('''and Mercedes: We'll be together) (Yeah!) Someday (Someday) We'll be together (Oh we'll be together, yes we will!) Someday (Someday) we'll be together (Oooh, oh, oh, oh, no!) Mercedes with the Choir: Someday, we'll be together! Trivia *This is Mercedes' last solo on Glee. *This is the last time we see the Church Coir. **This is the last time Amber Riley's mom and younger sister appear on the show, apart of the Church Choir. ***This is the fourth time Amber's mom has been apart of the Church Choir. She can be seen in Like a Prayer, I Want to Know What Love Is and I'm His Child. ***This is the third time Amber's younger sister has been apart of the Church Choir. She can be seen in Bridge Over Troubled Water and I Want to Know What Love Is. Gallery Tumblr ntewk8vDzg1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ntewk8vDzg1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ntewk8vDzg1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ntewk8vDzg1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ntewk8vDzg1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr ntewk8vDzg1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr ntewk8vDzg1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr ntewk8vDzg1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True